1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and printing method.
2. Background Technology
Printing devices using ultraviolet-curing ink (referred to hereinafter as “UV ink”) have been developed that cure the ink by emitting ultraviolet rays. Printing devices have also been developed which provide glossy printed matter by applying a coating of a transparent ink in printing using UV ink. Patent Citation 1 describes an image recording system for providing matte printed matter and glossy printed matter by using two types of transparent ink.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-88529 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.